Hidden emotions
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: JouxSeto: Seto Kiaba is in love with Jonouchi, but he's never revealed it to anyone but Mokuba, but now the graduation prom draws near, and the brunette CEO is running out of time to tell Jou how he feels before they graduate and go there seperate ways?
1. Chapter 1

Lol I was inspired by a Yaoi picture of JoeyxSeto to write this it was so amazing that I had to write this before I went insane! Anyway I hope you enjoy the first part XD If you want me to send you the picture that inspired me to write Give me your E-mail address and I'll send it ASAP. Okay onto the fic!

---------------------

Hidden emotions: Chapter 1- The Plan

---------------------

Dear diary

My brother Seto Kaiba has a problem. A big one.

Now usually my intelligent CEO of a brother, would be able to figure out a solution to his predicaments quite easily, but this problem, was a _little_ bit harder to solve then usual. And of course when I mean a little problem I really mean a big problem, one he can't shift through wit and sarcasm alone.

His problem is Jonouchi Katsuya.

Yup! You guessed it! 'The mutt' as my bro, has been calling Jou not-so-affectionately has been currently on Seto's mind. A lot. Scrap that, the blonde duellist is actually on his mind _all_ the time! I can tell because Seto can't concentrate in his work, at all, oh sure his grades at school were still the same and the work at Kaiba corp. still gets done, but every few minutes, I kept noticing that Seto would stop working and start to think, I figured it was _him_.

If you haven't guessed already _him_ is Jonouchi, and my brother's problem is he can't seem to get the blond out of his mind, I should know' I've asked him what he's thinking on more than one occasion.

The brunette wasn't sure how it had happened at first, or even _when_ it had happened, or _why_ it was Jonouchi, but one minute he was cussing the blonde duellist calling him a mutt and ignoring him and the next, he couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde and resorted to softer almost playful nicknames like 'pup' and 'puppy', even through all of that the blond puppy is none the wiser to how Seto really feels.

Yup! You guessed it! Seto Kaiba is in love with Jonouchi Katsuya! Heh and my bro think I Mokuba Kaiba the 'innocent' one out of the two of us. Sorry to disappoint you brother but even I can be sneaky. Heh Poor Seto, I can see him in his room now rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly; I guess he's been dwelling on his thoughts of Jou for too long. Wow is it midnight already? I'd better get to sleep, I know Seto still comes to check on me even though I'm a teenager now, I guess that's just the way he is.

Signing off

Mokuba.

----------------------

Mokuba smiled as he slipped his diary away back in its secret place under his mattress, if Seto ever found out how much he'd been analyzing him, he'd probably end up with no pocket money for a month and no diary due to the face Seto's probably burnt it. (The brunette was paranoid in that way) 'Well I just hope things work out for my Onii-chan (1)' the dark haired teenager thought before drifting off to sleep.

----------------------

Seto Kaiba was busily typing something on his laptop, when he paused, he seemed distant off in a daze before he suddenly snapped out of his stupor. 'Enough of that, I need to stop thinking about him…' With a sigh and knowing he wasn't going to get much else done, The tall brunette shut down his laptop and headed to his bedroom, only pausing along the way to peek into Mokuba's bedroom to check that his little brother was asleep, when satisfied that Mokuba was safe and fast asleep, the brunette allowed himself to go to his bedroom, strip to his boxers and fall asleep in his bed.

----------------------

_Seto felt hot, so hot and sweaty, he was gasping for air as he felt a heavy weight on top of him. He opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything; it was too dark in the room, and for a moment he couldn't see who it was, but them a voice spoke out from the darkness…and Seto didn't need to see _his_ face to know who it was. "Seto…" Jonouchi moaned as he thrusted into Seto again, Seto gasped the pleasure welling up inside of him as the blonde on top of him trust harder and faster._

"_Jou!" Seto yelled raking his fingers through Jou's blonde hair. When The blonde duellist hit his prostate Seto Kaiba screamed, bucking his hips in pleasure "Holy shit!" the brunette CEO yelled almost loud enough for the whole of domino to hear, bucking his hips wildly as he clung on to the blonde's arms, leaving scratch marks down his tanned arms and back. The blonde managed to laugh breathlessly and kissed the brunette deeply, while keeping a good grip on Seto's thighs and thrusting in the same place over and over making Seto moan louder and louder...Until he climaxed._

_Seto lay on the bed drained as Jou, who had climaxed just after him, collapsed next to him, panting lightly. "You like my present Kaiba?" Jou asked whispering Seto's last name seductively in the brunette's ear. Seto moaned and nodded rolling over to face hid blonde puppy, smiling Seto twisted a strand of the blonde hair in his finger._

"_Very much pup…very much…"_

----------------------

It was at this point that Seto Kaiba woke up sweating and panting heavily, with a raging erection that was aching to be taken care of. The brunette groaned and wiped the sweat from his face; this was not the first time this had happened and there was no doubt that it wasn't going to be the last. Sighing, Seto stood and headed to the bathroom to have another cold shower.

Once he had stepped out of the shower half an hour later, Seto realized that it was only 6am. The brunette sighed and got dressed and ready for school, before clicking on his laptop and attempted to get some office work done that he had failed to do the night before.

At 7am Mokuba came running in his room in his pyjamas "Hey bro!" Huh? Your up and dressed already?" Seto looked up at his little brother and nodded and attempter to smile, but ended up sighing and looking exhausted instead. "I couldn't sleep again" Mokuba nodded in understanding; this wasn't the first time his brother had woken up before he should. "Did you…dream about him again?" Seto blinked and looked up at his brother. He was silent and unmoving for a moment before he nodded.

Mokuba smiled at his brother in sympathy, before running over and giving him a hug. "Don't worry Nii-chan you'll tell him one day" Seto smiled sadly and hugged his younger brother back, wishing what Mokuba said was true. In reality, when the tall CEO had first realized he had fallen for Jonouchi, he was terrified, Gozaburo, his adopted father had taught him that such feelings were a weakness, something to be crushed.

But as soon as he'd laid eyes on the blonde angel that was Jonouchi Katsuya, he felt himself being drawn to him, every time he looked at the blonde he felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip, he couldn't help himself, but of course he'd tried to stop the feelings inside of him anyway. At first he'd squashed the feelings down and covered then with the cold front he used in front of his employee's and business associates, and insulted Jonouchi whenever he met, denying his feelings, even though every time he insulted the blonde, or when Jou screamed he hated the brunette's guts, he felt a pain in his heart.

But as time went on as years past he knew he couldn't deny his feeling for the blonde anymore, who had now matured at the age of 18, his hair was the same as it had always been, though he'd heard Anzu and Tristan had tried to talk him into getting it cut, but Kaiba prayed that his angel would never do such a thing. Jou had grown out of the loose jeans and t-shirts stage, and now wore more casual and smart shirts in shades of blue or green, and tight jeans which brought out of his lean figure and flat stomach.

Seto had watched Jou since they'd met in Yugi's grandfather's shop, he'd seen him laugh, cry and fight along side his friends, and not once had Seto Kaiba EVER had the courage to tell the blonde how he really felt. Mokuba was instating he owned up to Jou and tell him he loved him before they both graduated, because both Seto and Mokuba knew this was most likely the CEO's last chance to confess his feelings to the blonde before he went off to collage.

"When are you going to tell him bro?" Mokuba asked, breaking the hug with his brother and looking up at the brunette curiously. Seto sighed and shook his head "I don't know Mokie…I just don't know…" Seto said referring to his pet name for Mokuba. The dark hared boy glared at his brother then pouted cutely.

"You have to tell him soon…" Mokuba frowned then his face lit up, like someone had switched on a light bulb "The prom! Seto you could ask Jou out to the graduationprom!" To say Seto's Kaiba's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates would be an understatement; in fact his eyes almost burst out of his head when his dark haired brother mentioned the end-of-year graduation prom. "No way Mokuba, that won't-" Mokuba giggled loudly which made Seto stop and frown; he didn't think that this was funny at all. "Be his secret admirer!" Mokuba said "Sneak a letter in his locker and confess to him before the prom and convince him to meet you there at the prom so you can confess everything" Mokuba said in excitement his blue eyes glinting in excitement.

Seto blinked at his younger brother's excitement, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was actually beginning to sound like a half decent idea, it needed tweaking here and there but it was a plan. A small smile graced Seto's lips. "You know Mokuba…I think you might have a plan there" giggling, the dark haired boy leaned in close to Seto as the two Kaiba brothers proceeded to perfect their plan.

----------------------

Okay that's it for now the second part will be up soon bye!

Jade Queen of the Damned


	2. Early Risers and Secret Admirers!

Hello I'm back! I know this didn't take me long but I was kind of inspired Anyways I hope people will enjoy this! A big thank you to those who reviewed:

Kyoki Hinote- My first reviewer Thank you very much for your comments! Ha! Ha! I love a plotting Mokuba too! So sweet yet so devious! XD

ravenclaw525- Thanks for your review I thinks its pretty good too for my first JoeyxSeto XD

FireieGurl- Ha! Yeah poor Seto for not being able to have his puppy XD Ah well he'll get him soon I'll guarantee you that XD

Eightminutesuntildeathcalls: Ha! Ha! I like your friend and boyfriend already! XD I hope you will discuss this chapter even more than you did that last one XD

Yara- Why thank you I try and keep all my stories cute XD

One more thing- I don't own Yu Gi Oh! Mutters Unfortunately All I own is the first four Yu Gi Oh! Manga books. Cough and now onto the Story! Enjoy!

-----------------------------

Chapter 2- Early risers and secret admirers!

Jonouchi Katsuya was bored as he headed to school, he'd actually woken up early due to his father bustling around getting ready for his new job; Jou was happy for his father, after staying in a drunken stupor for years after Serenity and Jou's mom left, Jou's father had finally started to turn a corner. He stopped drinking totally, swearing to Jou that he wouldn't touch another drop.

Jou believed him and was proud as he heard his father humming happily as he got ready for work at 6 am. After hearing that the blond duellist couldn't sleep, he felt too happy and alert. At 6:30am Jou heard his father leave there apartment, as soon as the door closed Jou was up and getting ready for school.

Jonouchi whistled a tune to himself happily as he made some cereal; for the first time since before his parents had a divorce, Jonouchi felt totally safe and happy at home. The blonde sighed at some of the times his father had gone over the top on his drunkenness and had hit Jonouchi in a rage, it didn't happen often and the blonde never hit back. He didn't because he knew that his father didn't mean it he was in a rage and Jou was the closest person to take it out on. The blond allowed this to happen because he knew he'd rather have his dad hit him than his dad hitting someone else.

Then one day Jonouchi father hit him so hard he broke three ribs. The blond had to be sent to the hospital for a week for them to heal. When Jonouchi father arrived at the hospital to see him the man broke down in tears at what he'd done. It was then that his father vowed to stop drinking.

"No more kiddo I'm a changed man, you don't know how guilty I feel and how sorry I am after what I did, from now on I ain't going to touch a drop of the booze and I'm going to find my self a job, a good job one that'll pay your way through collage" Jonouchi had believed his father, and his father held the promise. Now things were just picking up and getting better.

With a cheerful whistle Jonouchi finished his breakfast and headed out the door to school, which didn't start until 8am, it was 7:00 am now so it meant the blonde had a whole hour to kill. With a sigh the blonde duellist swung his book back over his shoulder and headed to school.

-----------------------------

Seto meanwhile was already in his classroom for first period. Typing on his laptop furiously, this was one of the rare moments, when he was looking forward to seeing a certain blonde that made him concentrate and work, because after his blonde angel was in the room he could hardly concentrate at all.

Unfortunately he wasn't going to be working on much today. "Kaiba?" the brunette's eyes snapped up and he mentally groaned with want as he stared at Jonouchi ; the puppy looked so ravishing standing there in the doorway wearing his school uniform, the two buttons from the top of the shirt were undone, leaving plenty of skin for the brunette's eyes to stare at. The blonde's mouth was half open in surprise at seeing his long time rival there. Seto swallowed hard, but his face remained passive. "Pup" Seto muttered trying really hard to focus on his work, but failing miserably, he just couldn't do it when his golden puppy was around.

Jonouchi glared then sighed in irritation, it was too early in the morning to be arguing with Kaiba, so he just growled and sat in his usual desk; one seat to the left and two seats ahead of Seto. Jonouchi folded his arms on the desk and rested his blonde head on top of them, now Jonouchi was here and relaxed, he began to feel tired again.

Seto just watched at Jonouchi fell asleep, the blonde dullest amazed the tell brunette on how fast and how deep the blonde could sleep; it hardly took ant time at all and nothing short of an earth quake would probably be the only thing able to get the blonde up. Seto watched the blonde chest rise and fall steadily as he slept on his desk and Seto realized that this was his chance to stage with stage 1 of his plans, standing quietly he walked quietly over to the blonde and placed a small white envelope in Jou's book bag, then, mission accomplished, and with a smirk on his face, the brunette CEO pretended to resume in his work.

----------------

Jonouchi didn't remember falling asleep, only drifting off into darkness and hearing nothing but silence, only when he heard the usual chatter of students coming into class did he finally decide to open his eyes. "Hey wake up sleepy head!" Jonouchi blinked and looked up blearily at Anzu and Honda who were grinning at him. Jonouchi yawned and rubbed his eyes "Can't you guys give me some rest? My old man started his new job today and woke me up in the process…"

"Really? That's brilliant Jou!" Yugi said from behind Anzu and Honda, Jonouchi grinned and scratches at the back of his head gently, pretending to be embarrassed "Yeah my old man says that if the job goes well we'll go on vacation!" Jonouchi's friends gathered around him chatting, as Seto watched, the work on his laptop forgotten.

Suddenly the teacher arrived and the class settled down. "Alright class I'm going to put you in to pairs for this project, I want you to work as a team and make a presentation an a subject of your choice" The teacher smiled and produced a top hat "All your names are in here, the two names I pick will work together on the project, no complaints"

Seto looked over at the teacher and nodded at her; He had rigged the vote for him to be paired with Jonouchi, it was there last project before they graduated and Seto was going to use this opportunity it his full advantage. "Okay Yugi, you'll be with Yami, Anzu with Honda and…Joey with Seto " the teacher said the last to names with WAY to much enthusiasm. Joey hadn't heard at first, and then in a sort of shocked trance he looked at the teacher then as Seto.

"…WHAT!" Jonouchi yelled when it finally sunk in that he would be doing his last school project with _Kaiba_ of all people! "No way! I'm not doing it!" Seto saw Yugi, Yami, and Honda shoot him a sympathetic look. Yami put his had on the blonde's shoulder then whispered something in his ear. Seto felt jealously come over him at this simple gesture; Jou was HIS damnit!

Whatever Yami said it managed to calm the blonde down, Jou turned to Seto and glared at him, it clearly said 'I don't want to do this but I don't have a choice, mess with me and I'll kick your ass' Seto blinked then smirked at him wolfishly when the blonde puppy wasn't looking.

"Alright I'll do it…" Jonouchi muttered in defeat, the teacher grinned at him enthusiastically "Excellent! Alright get into your pairs already. Yami and Yugi didn't have to move far, they merely snuggles closer together, while shooting Jonouchi with a sympathetic look, The blonde puppy just snorted and slowly, reluctantly headed over to Seto's table.

Seto pretended to act cold "Don't worry puppy, I don't like this any more than you do" Seto said, purposefully pretending to be ignoring the blonde, and typing on his laptop. Jonouchi growled and refused to look at Seto. "Whatever…so what should we do the project on Moneybags?"

The brunette CEO doesn't even acknowledge the question and Jonouchi growls even more "Damn it Kaiba!" The blonde said obviously pissed with the tall CEO, Seto shrugs and glances at him for a second, before his concentration goes back to his laptop. "I don't care what we do as long as we pass…" Seto muttered, still not taking his eyes off his laptop. The blonde growled, obviously annoyed as he pulled out a notepad and pencil, then he began writing things down on it. After half an hour Joeys list of subjects were as follows:

_Subjects:_

_Duel monsters- seems only thing we have in common_

_Films-Nah don't see it_

_Music- Does Kaiba listen to music?_

_Manga- I'll have to borrow serenity's._

_Egypt- Hmm Seto has a connection, but do I?_

Jonouchi frowned at his list; it was so small because he was trying to find a subject that the both of them could work on 'Damn! Duel monsters seems to be the only thing we have in common, but no doubt that Yugi or Honda will be doing the same' Joey frowned and irritated, prodded Seto's shoulder.

The brunette, who had been pretending to work, turned to the blonde an irritated look on his face. "What Puppy?" he asked the blonde growled again and narrowed his eyes. "Look your not helpin' me right now and that is what I need" Joey said as he shoved the pad in Seto's hand "Add something you think we can work on without the both of us tryin' to kill each other"

Seto couldn't help but smirk at this remark "Ah Puppy I didn't know you cared" Seto said sarcastically, the blonde duellist just growled and folded his arms and looked away from Seto in defiance. "I don't care about you! I care about graduating!" The blonde snapped not looking at Seto.

Jou mentally groaned; none of what he said was actually true, he'd had a crush on Kaiba since the duellist kingdom but nobody, not even Yugi knew about it! 'Damn it! Whatever you do, don't blush! Don't blush!' Jou thought, and by some miracle managed to hold his blush quite well; if anyone looked at him you would think the faint redness on his cheeks was one of anger, not embarrassment. Seto glared at this, his heart clenching in pain at the harsh words the blonde puppy dealt out.

Seto ignored his feelings like they weren't there, and read the short list and thought about it, before he wrote down two words and a note before he handed it back to the blonde. "There you go mutt" Seto said. Jonouchi blinked and looked at the pad there at the bottom in Seto's delicate handwriting was this:

_Video games: Did you forget I produce all sorts of games, not just duel monsters, puppy?_

Jonouchi growled and looked over at Seto "Fine we'll do that one, and for the last time I'm not a damned puppy!" Seto wanted to smile as Jonouchi's golden eyes lit up with a fiery determination, but he remained passive and shrugged "Well then, I expect you at my house tonight to start working on it…unless you have other plans pup?"

Jonouchi swallowed at the intense look Seto was giving him, but he somehow managed to glare back. "Yea yeah alright I'll be there after school" Jou muttered something along the lines of 'He's such a controlling bastard' before folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them, right next to Seto's laptop.

Silence followed and Seto stopped pretending to work, and turned to stare at the blond who currently looking like an innocent sweet puppy Jou always denied that he was. He was breathing deeply and evenly; proof that he had once again fallen asleep, strands of his fine blonde hair ticking his cheek and nose and light lashed covered those fiery golden eyes.

Seto resisted the very strong urge to brush those strands away, bit he didn't in fear that someone might catch the CEO touching the puppy that he was supposed to loathe, instead with a sigh the tall brunette gave Jou a poke in the ribs wake him up. "Get up pup, I don't want you're drool short circuiting my laptop"

Jou grunts and squirms in his seat slightly at the assault on his ribs but other wise remains in his slumber. Just then the blonde mutters something in his sleep, the tall CEO could have sworn that the blonde had just said '5 more minutes Seto-kun' under his breath. This almost made the brunette CEO blush. Almost "Wake up puppy" Seto hissed making sure he sounded annoyed as he began poking the blonde in the ribs again. Jonouchi jerked awake with a start, not sure what's going on, and then he turned to Kaiba and glared at him "What? I was havin' a nice dream until you disturbed me!"

Seto, again resisted the urge to ask what he was dreaming about and glares back at the blonde "Like I tried to say before, I don't want your drool short circuiting my laptop, so if you don't mind go and sleep somewhere else puppy" Joey yawned and sighed, and Seto was surprised when Joey didn't even give him a heated come back this time like he usually did, he merely stood up and stretched his school shirt riding upwards (giving Seto a healthy eyeful of lightly tanned stomach for the CEO to fantasize over for the next few weeks), and went to the desk next to Seto's. He flopped down and with one last look at Seto through those golden orbs, Joey fell fast asleep again.

It took Seto all his will to stop himself from watching the blonde sleep.

------------------

Eventually the bell signalling the end of class rang and most students were out the door as soon as it rang, Seto had put away his laptop, and glanced over and noticed that the blonde was already heading off to their next period: History. 'I wonder when he'll find the note…' Seto thought smirking to himself as he headed off to his next class.

It was, in fact, right in the middle of history when Jou found the mystery letter, while trying to find a decent pen. The blonde frowned when he picked it out of his bag, confused as to why it was there, then he wondered if someone had given him a prank letter, and had half a mind to throw it away; however, his curiosity caught up with him and when the history teacher wasn't looking, the blonde opened it. He blinked at what was written, and then gaped with his mouth open at what he read:

_Jonouchi_

_If you're reading this note, then I want you to know that you have a secret admirer- me. I've been watching you for a long time now, almost since you started at Domino high and I've had a harbouring attraction to you, I haven't acted until now because at first I thought it was a crush, and infatuation, but I was wrong._

_I love you Jonouchi Katsuya, I have for over 5 years._

_I can't get you out of my mind, no matter where I look all I can do is think about you, everything reminds me of you. I want you to think about me to, I want you to wonder who I am, I'm not forcing you of course, it's entirely your choice, but if you want I would like to be your partner to the graduation prom, I'll reveal myself to you there. I only hope you will accept me when you see me._

_Love_

_Your secret admirer xx_

Joey looked at the note and gave it another once over, he felt a rush of excitement enter him at the prospect of a secret admirer. 'But…who could it be, by the sounds of the note it isn't a girl, no girl would bring her feelings about like that, so does this mean my secret admirers a guy?' The blonde duellist felt another thrill of excitement rush down his spine and he grinned to himself.

Now he really couldn't wait until the graduation prom.

Behind Jonouchi 4 desks away Seto saw his blonde puppy's happy reaction and smiled widely to himself, Part 1 of his plan had just begun…

-----------------------------

Alright! How was this? I know it's not as long as the last one but its progress no? Oh! What will Seto do now! Well until next time! XD

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


End file.
